Love is Leaving
by Renee Shields
Summary: Taka and Miaka have finally earned the right to stay together as a loving couple in the real world and all of the other seishi have been reborn. But after an accident, Miaka now thinks her husband to be is...Tasuki?!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The Forgotten, ...

Love is Leaving  
By Renee Shields (sakurachan02@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, so don't sue me, k?!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, just to give a little background information-this story takes place after OVA 2, but Miaka and Tamahome/Taka never had their child (kind of get it? Ya know...when in the end they're looking at the stars?) Also, the other seishi have already been reborn in the real world and know about their pasts. Okay, now on with the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and content  
  
Prologue:  
A year has passed and even though that sounds like a lot of time, none of them could ever forget their battle for the world-or in Miaka and Taka's case, the battle to never be separated again. Taka's memories were regained and he and Tamahome were the one person that the Miko loved. In the interval of peace, the couple had moved in together near downtown Tokyo, Miaka still pursuing an education and Taka a part-time college student and employee. Things are finally perfect for the couple, or so it seems...  
Saturday morning sunrays creep through the opaque blinds of a window and crawl upon the face of Taka Sukanami as he lay next to his fiancé, Miaka Yuuki. Startled by the brightness, Taka rubbed his eyes and looks at the clock.  
*9:30...wow, I...we really slept in...* he thought. Careful so as not to awaken Miaka, he softly gave her a kiss on her forehead and slowly removed her arm from around his neck. *She's such an angel when she's asleep, * and with a smile, he went to open the blinds and made his way for a shower.   
Miaka awoke to the smell of men's cologne and the sound of food cooking. It was Taka, who had just come out of the shower. "Taka?" She wrapped the blanket around her body and walked toward the kitchen.   
"Morning," Taka said as Miaka wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders.   
"What are you making?"  
"Pancakes." Taka reluctantly left the warm embrace of his beloved and walked toward the refrigerator to get some eggs. "Damn...I think we ran out of eggs..."  
"I'll go get some," she said, as she was about to walk out the door.  
"Miaka?" Taka said with a slight blush.  
"Nani?" She looked down and realized that she was only in their bedroom sheet. "I should go get dressed..." she said with a giggle.  
*That's why I love her...she's so adorable...* he thought as he put some sausage links in a frying pan. A few minutes later, Miaka came out in a sundress, car keys in hand.   
"I'll be right back, okay? Don't miss me too much," she said and gave him a kiss goodbye.  
"Don't be too long."  
Miaka walked out the door to the driveway. For a usual Saturday morning, their intersection was pretty busy, but Miaka didn't mind driving. After getting her license, driving was the only thing she ever wanted to do nowadays-besides spend time with Taka.   
Tasuki climbed out of bed, groggy from a drunken state, and grunting curse words under his breath. *I really gotta stop drinking so much...* he thought. Clubbing was his passion-drinking his second-ever since he was born in the real world and he had earned a reputation for being a real ladies man on the club scene. He pulled the covers off and reached toward his nightstand to reach for his clock. Instead he picked up a napkin with someone's number on it. And with one swift motion, he tossed it into a wastebasket. Again, his hands groped the nightstand, pushing over papers and other things, until he uncovered a framed picture of him, the other seishi, and the Suzaku no Miko-the reason why he was reborn in the real world. Suddenly, he felt a pang in his heart, but disregarded it.  
An hour later, Tasuki had arrived at Taka and Miaka's house. He rang the doorbell and Taka answered.  
"Nice outfit," Tasuki said, referring to the bathrobe he was still wearing.  
"Hey, have you seen Miaka?" Taka asked urgently.  
"Some greeting. You live with the woman and all you want to do is see her."  
"Gomen, demo she went to the grocery to pick up eggs about an hour and a half ago and she's not back."  
"Okay get dressed and we'll go check on her."  
The two men got into Tasuki's Z28 Camero and they sped to the grocery. They were stopped halfway because of traffic. "What the heck is this?" Based on impulse, Taka ran out of the car and ran toward the police lights about a half-mile away. Tasuki tried to call him back, but to no avail and soon chased after him.  
What Taka saw shocked him. It was Miaka's car and another car smashed up because of a head on collision. Only one lane of traffic was moving on either side as police tried to control the crowds of people. Taka pushed his way through and explained to officers that it was his fiancé. Tasuki followed close behind. "What happened here?" *No...no...not Miaka*  
An emergency technician explained, "The blow caused internal bleeding to the brain area." *Just when everything was so perfect...* As they lifted her body onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, Taka took a hold onto his beloved's hand and held on for dear life. As their fingers intertwined, she flinched and returned the loving grip. Their rings from their "marriage" (Episode 47 I think) glistened in the sun. Miaka's eyes slightly opened and looked desperately into Taka's. "Miaka, just hold on, for me..."  
"T...Ta..." she tried to mutter.  
"Shh...don't talk. Save your strength," Taka said urgently.  
"Aishit...e...ru...T...Ta...Tasuki..." and with that, Miaka was unconscious.  
Like a bolt of lighting striking through the air, Taka's eyes widened and jaw dropped.   
"Tasuki?!" he shouted, looking at his best friend.  
Tasuki stood bewildered, yet something in his heart was pulling at him in a way that he had never felt before.  
  
Chapter One: The Forgotten, the Heartthrob, and the Heartbroken  
  
The ambulance ride was a total blur to Taka. With loving concern for his future wife, he stayed by her side, but could not help but feel betrayed by her last words before losing consciousness. He could not help but think that she was cheating on him, but he soon disregarded that thinking of last night and her not being that type of girl. *It was probably just a weird reaction to the accident, * Taka hoped, prayed, and thought.  
Tasuki followed in his car. "Why my name? Shouldn't she have called out for Taka?" he thought, but the truth prevailed over the extraneous b.s. that clouded his mind. Sure he was concerned, but now he was finally receiving some of the affection that he had wished for, ever since he had laid eyes on the Miko.  
Miaka was rushed into the emergency room and Taka wasn't allowed clearance during the emergency procedures. So the two men waited in the waiting room. Tasuki tried to put his hand on Taka's shoulder, but Taka fiercely shrugged it away. *He has a right to be mad. The woman he loves called out a name other than his...her last words might be another man's name...* Tasuki thought. Taka sat down and Tasuki next to him.  
"Why...why you...?" Taka said softly, eyes watering and his voice cracking.  
"I don't...know."  
"In the span of two hours, how can she all of a sudden forget me? I mean, after all we've been through, it's been me that has always protected her, either physically by her side or in spirit. I've always been the one she's called on for help. And finally when I can't be there as her protector and she gets hurt, she forgets all about me." Tasuki remained silent and listened to the words from his best friend. He didn't say a word and sympathized with his grieving buddy, but all he could think about Miaka's words before she passed out. He had to tell him.  
"Taka...I..." Tasuki began.  
"Nani?"  
"I...have..." he stuttered, but was cut-off by a doctor.  
"Sukanami-sama?"  
"Hai?"  
"I have news about your fiancé. She underwent minor head trauma and recovery looks good, but I think we should keep her overnight just for some minor precautions. The driver of the other car was speeding and overshot a turn, causing him to swerve onto the oncoming lane. You may go see her now, if you like, but she might not be awake."  
"Arigato..." Taka said and the two men walked toward Miaka's room. Taka's heart pounded with fear-fear for her health and fear for his sanity. The doctor led the way to Miaka's room, showed them the way in, and left them. Miaka had a bandage wrapped around her head. Her breathing timed in rhythm with the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Taka walked in slowly with Tasuki's hand on his shoulder. Miaka seemed okay, sleeping just as soundly as Taka found her this morning.   
Miaka opened her eyes and squinted a little from the sunlight from an open window. She tried to sit up and smile to her visitors, but the pain in her head caused her to wince and lie back down again. "Hi you two."  
Taka ran to her bedside and took her hand. "Just rest, Miaka. They have to keep you overnight, but I'll be here with you every step of the way."  
"Um, arigato Taka-san, but I really wanted to spend some time with Tasuki."  
Taka was startled as his eyes became wider. "Why Tasuki all of a sudden? Is there something I should know?"  
"Taka, you have known that Tasuki and I have been engaged, right? Gosh where have you been?" Miaka said with a laugh.  
"Miaka?! What are you talking about? You and ME have been engaged. Don't you remember anything? Our times inside the book? Our struggle to stay together?" Taka's voice raised with utter frustration.  
Tasuki's dreams had come true. He could see the hurt and anguish in Taka's eyes, but proceeded with his silence. He didn't dare mess up anything that might happen.  
"Taka, you're crazy...just..."  
"Miaka! Our rings! Don't you remember anything?!" Taka held up his left hand to prove his claim...but the ring wasn't on his finger. "Where the hell..." and in a frantic state, Taka searched his pockets and the floor.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Tasuki and I are engaged. See?" Miaka took Tasuki's left hand and on his ring finger was the ring. Shocked, Taka was rendered speechless. Unfortunate fate seemed to fill the aura of the little room. "Taka, you're behavior is really scaring me. Look, why don't you come back later, ok? I think Tasuki and I need to talk alone for a while."  
"Um, yeah, sure," Taka stepped out of the room, brushed his hand through his hair, and punched the wall outside of Miaka's room. He didn't care that the force of the impact caused his knuckles to start bleeding. Nor did he care that he might have looked like a crying baby, leaning against the wall and sobbing over unrequited love.  
Inside the room, Miaka held Tasuki's hand. "Just stay with me here," she whispered quietly.  
Tasuki was overwhelmed at the sudden change of events. One part of him was jumping for joy at the fact that the girl of his dreams wanted him badly. But the other part of him went out to his best friend. "Wait a second, ok? I'll be right back."  
"Don't be too long," she chimed, just as she did earlier that morning, only to Taka.  
Taka was still sitting against the wall in the hospital hall, listening and trying to grasp every word that was just exchanged between his love and his friend. "Look, Taka, I know this must be so hard on you and I..."  
"Do you know what it feels like to hear the one you love say that she loves another person? Do you?!" Taka was infuriated, stood up, and looked like the fighting ogre that the character on his forehead epitomized.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Of course you wouldn't! You've never had anyone. You've never felt the deep love that Miaka and I feel. What is all this shit between you and her? How the hell can I think that this is her fault?"  
Tasuki stepped closer getting defensive. "You have been my best friend in our quest in the book and here in the real world. But when you start to fuck with me and accuse me of cheating with your girlfriend, then I start to lash out..."  
"What the hell else can I think? Huh?"  
Tasuki continued, but in a calm tone. "Taka, the truth is I am in love with Miaka, but I would never do anything to get in the way of her happiness. And I would NEVER stab you in the back like that by taking her..."  
"Oh really? Then why the fuck would she say something like that?! You damn liar!!!" Taka had become too mad and let his emotions fly. He lost it and punched Tasuki, giving him a black eye. Tasuki was getting pissed off and got right back up, only this time in a fighting stance, ready to pounce.   
"Now you're calling me a liar? Okay here's some truth from your so called goddamn liar: I DO love her and I always have! Did you know that, Taka? I always thought you were a wuss as Tamahome, but now you're an even bigger one as Taka or whatever the hell you've turned into. You could never protect her the way I could! I'm the man that loves her and now that she is returning that love, I'm not backing off! How's that for a liar, huh?" He let a jab fly at Taka which hit him square in the stomach and caused the wind to get blown out of him.  
"That's it! I've had it!" Soon, the two men were at each other's throats, laying punches and most of them received on both ends. Tasuki ended up with a banged up face and Taka with a cut to his chest.  
"Stop it!!!!! What is wrong with you two?" Miaka screamed from her bed. She couldn't see what just went on, but she could hear the swear words fly between the two. They entered the room.  
"What the...we're friends, not enemies so put your damn pettiness aside...gosh..." Miaka started crying. "Leave me alone! Not until you guys resolve this...I've seen too many people torn by stupid things and I don't want to see the people who are important to me die!" The two men stepped out of the room once again, humiliated and ashamed by their behavior.  
"I should go..."  
"Taka, I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...but I wouldn't take her from you, regardless of my feelings for her."  
"Seeing Miaka cry like that...I don't want to see her like that. God, I've made her so confused...she's been through enough today. All this is too much for me to soak in right now...tell Miaka...well, never mind. She'd laugh in my face if I told her I loved her...and that I will always love her. But if fighting is going to make her cry, then I'll stop. She said she loved you...I can take a hint..."  
"Taka...I don't know what to say...Here I want you to have this," Tasuki took off the ring and placed it in Taka's hand. "This means more to you than it will ever mean to me."  
"Arigato...just...make her happy...never ever make her cry...or else it'll be your ass. I'd risk my life for her...I trust you..." The two men hugged, partly filled with grief and defeat on Taka's part. He then left.  
"Thank you, Taka..." Tasuki whispered as he watched Taka's figure get smaller and smaller as he departed from the hospital.   
  
That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfic. If you have any suggesstions, comments, and/or questions, please feel free to e-mail me any sort of feedback. thanx a bunches =)  



	2. Chapter 2: Hanging on a Thread of Hope o...

Love is Leaving  
By Renee Shields (sakurachan02@hotmail.com)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! I am so happy with the responses I got for the first chapter. To those people, this chapter is for you all--you inspired me and gave me the motivation to write this chapter. Sorrie it took so long though! And, last note--thanx to Lady Crescent Moon (whose stories are way good too!) for helping me with ideas when I had writers block. Luv ya lotz gurlie! Now enuff talk and on with the story. BTW, anything in *...* indicates thoughts.  
  
Chapter Two: Hanging on a Thread of Hope or Hopelessness  
  
Taka drove home, alone. With an empty stare, he drove by the accident scene. Everything seemed normal. He then proceeded home. It was their home, but now it was filled with the smell of burned food. He opened the door, fumbling with the keys. A defeated Taka plopped down on the sofa. He took off his bloody shirt, tainted from a cut that Tasuki had inflicted. "Where to start? What do I do now?" he thought. On a small side table, Taka picked up a picture. He turned on a lamp and looked at the picture of him and Miaka. They were at a park and they both looked so happy. He stared at it wistfully then returned it to its place, picture side down. With a sigh of intense sadness and frustration, Taka put his face in hands and cried softly.  
Back at the hospital, Tasuki was still trying to get his bearings back, shocked from happiness and betrayal. "Miaka, I think we need to talk..."  
"Yeah...why were you and Taka fighting? Um, how the heck did you get that black eye?"  
"Um..." Tasuki said, uneasiness written all over his face. He put his hand to his eye, wincing in pain a little.  
"Look, if there's something your keeping from me, I want to know. I mean, there shouldn't be any secrets between us."  
"I know...trust me...I wouldn't keep anything from you." *Except for the fact that I'm not the one you really love...*   
"Okay...hey do you mind...can you stay the night? I'm just kind of scared staying alone."  
"Um...sure...no problem."   
"You're the best." Miaka leaned over and went to give Tasuki a kiss, but he backed away. "What's wrong?" she said hurt.  
"I really shouldn't be here...I mean Taka should..."  
"Why are you bringing Taka up all of a sudden? Just stop talking and give me a kiss. I really need you right now." Miaka's lips moved toward Tasuki's trembling ones. He really wanted this--his dream of having the maiden of the phoenix was coming true. His heart pounded, so much so that it felt that it was going to explode. In the intensity of the moment, he put his hand up and his palm intercepted the sign of affection.   
Miaka jerked back and crossed her arms. "What is wrong with you? I mean...you've been acting way weird. Did Taka say something to you?"  
"Why are you blaming Taka all of sudden? I mean he gave me so much! He's sacrificing, literally, his life to make me happy..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
*She doesn't remember anything...nothing...how can I get mad at her for something she doesn't even know about...* Tasuki stood up from his chair by Miaka's bedside and walked to the window. It was a full moon tonight. He opened it slightly and breathed in some fresh air. *Good...maybe I can get my bearings back...* "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Miaka sighed. And as if it was perfect timing, so did Tasuki as he looked at the full moon. *Beautiful...he thought...a sign of new hope for me...maybe the beginning of a whole new life for me. It's the same moon that Taka's probably looking at too...*  
Taka stood at the bay window in the dining room. The only light in the house was a dim lamp whose juice was almost up. He stared at the moon. On the outside he was quiet and said nothing. But on the inside he was screaming, shouting and pouring his heart out to no one in particular, but staring intently at the moon. *Give her back...*  
Tasuki gazed at the moon and the stars. A few hours had passed in sheer silence. The night sky was soothing to Tasuki, creating the perfect atmosphere for him to evaluate the true feelings in his heart. "Miaka..." he called softly while still looking outside. No answer. She had fallen asleep. He smiled, not surprised. Tasuki reminisced on today's ironic events. In a matter of hours, he had the woman he loved hanging all over him and all he could do was think of his best friend who had sacrificed his happiness for him. A part of him was jumping for joy, but the other went out to Taka.  
After a cold shower and a beer, Taka went to his bedroom...the bedroom that was once his and Miaka's. He closed the blinds, barely letting the moonbeams creep through slight gaps and crevices--the only light in the house. He looked at his clock on his night table on his left. It said 1:37 am. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days, his time in agony an eternity. He turned to his right and faced Miaka's side of the bed. As if expecting her to be there, he whispered her name. No one responded. Taka took her pillow gently and held it tightly. *It smells like flowers...like her hair...* He then remembered the sight of his loved one almost walking out the door in their blanket, the one he was using right now. He clutched the pillow and blanket, holding on to them for dear life. Taka was angry and deeply despondent. He took the pillow and held it, anger coursing though his veins. He wanted to rip the pillow in his rage, but stopped himself. Taka lost it and tears started to flow through his eyes again. He didn't want to cry, but no matter how hard he tried, the tears just kept flowing. He dug his face into the pillow and cried. Eventually, he fell asleep with the pillow in his arms. It was 2:08 am.  
Tasuki had fallen asleep in the chair by Miaka's bedside, his head resting on the pillow with Miaka. She rustled a bit, which startled him a little, waking him up. *It wasn't a dream* he thought. He smiled in satisfaction. Tasuki picked up her hand-gingerly because there were wires for an I.V. and heart monitor coming out from her hand and wrist. *Soft and so delicate...* He was infatuated with the sleeping beauty on the bed. Tasuki looked at her lips, slightly parted. He had the urge to kiss her, but he felt like it would somehow be wrong. But she was his now. After admiring her from afar, happiness was now his, and he confirmed it by leaning over and giving her a kiss.   
Miaka woke up to the taste of sweet lips. She opened her eyes and she saw Tasuki's face close to hers. "Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you," Tasuki whispered.  
"It's alright," Miaka said, smiling. As Tasuki started to back away, blushing slightly, Miaka wrapped her arms around Tasuki, bringing him in closer. She kissed him with a fervent passion, holding him tight, not wanting him to leave. Tasuki's heart was beating rapidly. He ran a trembling hand through Miaka's hair, careful of the bandage that was on her forehead.   
A nurse was walking the halls, making her nightly rounds around the hospital. Disgruntled from lack of sleep and salary, she opened each patient door and put a checkmark by their respective charts. She soon neared a room whose door was slightly ajar, the light of the moon flowing from the crack. It seemed strange because doctors usually closed each patient window before they left for the night. She peered her head inside the room. She saw a young man kissing a patient; the two seemed to be holding onto each other for dear life. She smiled at the slight moaning sounds she heard from the two. As she took the chart from the holder on the door, she put a checkmark by the name "Yuuki Miaka." The nurse sighed wistfully and giggled slightly. She put the chart back in the holder and closed the door quietly. The nurse walked down the dark hallway, checking on the next patient in the adjacent room.  
  
Weel, that's it for now! If you have any comments or suggestions, please e-mail me! I'd love to hear about what you think of the story so far. Chapter 3 to come really soon! (I hope...) 


End file.
